Never Scratch Your Brother's Car!
by lederra
Summary: Gordon is in trouble with his brother Scott, big trouble and Scott does not take kindly to the damage done to his car. Teenfic! Could possibly pass for a T but to be on the safe side I am making it an M.


Never Scratch Your Brother's Car!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Thunderbirds universe, really wish I did but they belong solely to their creator and as such I make no money from this or any other story that I make from this site.

A/N: I know some of you are waiting for me to upload my sequel to 'Please Save My Baby' and I will before the end of this year,as it is almost completed. However I had this somewhat dark idea enter my mind and it would not leave, so I thought get this little one written and then I can finish off 'Open Your Eyes.'

Summary: Gordon is in trouble with Scott. Big Trouble! Plus in this story Scott is a bit of a slightly dark character and a bit OoC compared to his normal caring nature towards his brothers.

* * *

><p>"GORDON!"<p>

Scott's angry bellow could be heard all the way into the house from the garage and it echoed through the house causing his brothers Virgil and John, to jump in shock and almost fall off of the sofa, their eyes turning towards their younger brother, who was the cause of their brother's angry bellow.

"GORDON!"

Scott's angry yell came again and Gordon knew he was in serious trouble, gulping he slowly stood up and for a moment considered making a run for it, but his two others brothers saw the look in his eyes and moved towards the French doors which they could see him eyeing, so he sighed and walked like the condemned man he was, towards a very angry sounding eldest brother.

He had hoped against hope that his brother would not notice the damage to his beloved sport car; he had not meant to scratch it when he had pulled his bike out earlier and it really had been an accident, but he could not see his brother considering how angry he sounded, in believing him.

Scott was seething with rage as he waited for his brother to join him in the garage, he thought perhaps the younger boy would do a runner, rather than face him but he pushed that thought aside when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his second youngest brother slowly making his way towards him, his eyes downcast on the floor and chewing his lower lip.

"Something you want to tell me?" Scott seethed at his brother.

"What would that be?" asked Gordon trying to act innocent and failing miserably.

"THAT!"

Scott yelled, pointing at the side panel of his car where a large nasty looking scratch could be seen visibly on the paintwork. His hand lashed out and grabbed Gordon around the back of his neck and dragged the smaller, now shaking boy over to the side of the car, pushing his neck down so that Gordon could not squirm out of seeing the damage.

"Oh," murmured Gordon who tried to smile confidently at his brothers angry face but failing to manage it, "I ummmmmmm….well I…see the…umm," he stammered.

"You scratched my car, Gordon!" Scott seethed.

"I'd..d..dd..didn't mean to," cried the smaller boy in fear.

Gordon tried to struggle in vain out of his brothers iron grip on his neck, Scott was now beginning to hurt him with the tightness, that he was gripping his neck and Gordon was genuinely getting scared now even more, than he had been before he got within his brothers grasp.

"Didn't mean to," Scott growled in his brothers ear, "Didn't mean to," he growled again.

He started to drag the smaller boy closer towards the front of his car and then he slammed Gordon down on the bonnet preparing to teach his brother a lesson about having respect for other people's property and not damaging other peoples stuff, specifically his.

"Scott…..Please!"

Gordon had cried as he had felt his brother drag him towards the front of the car, his breath slammed out him as he was painfully slammed down on the bonnet, he had known that his brother would be angry when he saw his car but he did not realise he would go as far as he was going to, in punishing him.

He tried to struggle against his brother's hold on his neck, desperate to get away from the older boy before he could punish him, but it was to no use and he yelped as he felt his brother bring his hand down hard on his backside.

Gordon screwed his eyes shut as he felt another blow to his backside, he felt his hands scrabbling for a hold on the paintwork as his brother landed four more sharp blows to his now tender behind.

"I'm sorry Scott," he whimpered and hissed in pain.

Scott heard Gordon's whimpered apology and he stilled his hand, leaning forward so he was close to his brother's ear.

"Are you Sorry?" he asked.

"Yessss…." Wailed Gordon, against the bonnet of the car, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Gordon's words stilled his brother's hand. Scott looked down at his brother, bent over the bonnet of his car, tears falling from his eyes and he felt a little guilty at what he had done to his brother, reducing the smaller teen to a sobbing heap on the bonnet of his car.

He slowly pulled his brother upright, the grip on the back of his brothers neck lessening as he up righted the crying and sniffling teen.

"You know why I had to punish you don't you Gordy?"

Still sniffling, the red haired teen nodded, still unable to say yes out loud to his brothers question without wailing anew, as the pain in his backside seem to pulse at the movement of being pulled upright, agitated his sore butt cheeks, a pained whimper falling from his lips.

Feeling a little guilty at having lost his temper as badly as he had at his little brother, after all his cars paintwork could be easily resprayed, he pulled Gordon into his arms, holding him close while the younger teen continued to sniffle, both boys unaware of the other two, Virgil and John, watching them, from the doorway.

Gradually Gordy's sniffles ended but his brother held him firmly in his arms still, the younger boy not minding so much, at least his brother was not hurting him anymore, even though his butt still felt tender and hurt like hell and would continue to do so for a while he knew.

"Scott?"

Scott glanced down at Gordon who was looking at him earnestly.

"Yeah kid."

"I am sorry Scott, I didn't mean to scratch your car, honest!"

"I know you didn't kid and I am sorry I lost my temper, the way I did."

Still neither brother noticed the other two watching them still from the doorway and did not hear them when John pulled Virgil's arm and pulled him away from the scene unfolding before them in the garage between their eldest and youngest brother.

"Come on, leave them be," John told Virgil.

"But?" Virgil tried to argue but his brother shook his head and pulled the younger boy away back to the sitting room, leaving the other two, Scott and Gordon, alone.

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN: I know Scott is a bit of a meanie in this story but some guys do get very possessive about their cars. To them they are their babies, quite literally! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
